


Of Ugly Christmas Sweaters and Eggnog

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward People, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Mean Girls, Parties, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, whaddup references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which Junmyeon has no other option but to wear an ugly sweater and Yifan is forced to go to a party.Or, the first time Junmyeon and Yifan meet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The events in this one-shot is set in 2010

“I am agnostic Luhan!”

That is Wu Yifan’s most solid argument as he tries to wheedle himself out of the Christmas party his two friends are intent on going, and dragging him along with them, not really caring what he wants. Yifan wants to stay home and re-watch some of his favourite Stephen Chow movies. He also wants to order a small pizza for himself and eat on his bed in his nice fleece pyjamas. But best laid plans sometimes go awry, thus Luhan and Yixing showed up in his bedroom all dressed up to go out. Luhan even has eyeliner under his eyes, while Yixing actually combed his hair.

“And I am Buddhist,” Zhang Yixing, medical student, reminds Yifan with a roll of his eyes.

“And I have not seen the inside of a church for a decade!” Luhan, Yifan’s other friend and roommate, shouts.

“Christmas is just a commercial construct dressed in religion going around fooling people since time immemorial!” Yifan tries protesting again.

“The last time I checked,” Yixing opens Yifan’s wardrobe and starts rummaging through the mess, “You weren’t a sociology major.”

“I moonlight as a sociology major,” Yifan deadpans. Luhan slaps him on his head, and he winces.

Yixing snorts, “You are such an idiot. One party wouldn’t kill you. And you know Hakyeon, if you don’t go, he will pout for days.”

“And if Hakyeon pouts, Taekwoon frowns and Yixing gets no action at all. No action for Yixing eventually means no action for Taekwoon and then the football team suffers. This is for the greater good Fan,” Luhan explained as he closed his eyes, crossed his arms and nodded like a sage. Yixing slaps him on his head this time. Yifan smirks at karma working in front of his eyes.

“You only care about your football team,” Yixing says.

“Me? No! I do care about Taekwoon, who is my most trusted forward, and without him where would I be? Where would this great university be?”

Yifan reckons since Luhan and Yixing are arguing, he can quietly sneak away and run from his dorm. As he moves two steps towards the open door, Luhan tackles him, and Yifan gets the wind knocked out of him as he lands on the floor with Luhan on top of him. Luhan is skinny, but he is still an athlete, which makes him strangely strong as an ox.

Yixing claps, “Good! Now start stripping him! You get his pants, I will get his top! I found some respectable clothes in his closet!”

Luhan groans, “Why do I have to get his pants?” He complains but his hands reach for the drawstring on Yifan’s sweatpants anyway.

Yifan bats at Luhan’s hands and screams, “Fine, fine you fuckers! I will go! And I can dress myself!”

“Are you sure?” Yixing squats beside his head and narrows his eyes at him. “What guarantee is there you wouldn’t jump out the window or try to fight us to escape?”

“Oh please,” Luhan rolls his eyes, still perched comfortably on top of Yifan’s chest. “We are on the fifth floor and this is two against one. Plus, he doesn’t know how to punch.”

“I can punch,” Yifan mumbles, greatly offended.

“Kittens throw better punches than you,” Luhan scoffs as he finally gets up from Yifan’s chest. He grabs the clothing items Yixing retrieved and throws them at Yifan, who catches them and glares at Luhan. “Your eyebrows no longer scare me. Get up!”

Yixing chuckles, “Remember the time when people shivered in terror whenever Taekwoon and Yifan walked the halls together? Two tall angry young men who never smiled?”

“When one is a cat and the other is a disoriented husky puppy in reality,” Luhan laughs.

Yifan, who is still lying on the floor, is mentally crying at his choice of friends. He should have never helped Taekwoon with his crush on Yixing because that brought Luhan into his life and now he hates everybody. He finally sits up and grumbles, “Just remember, I hate both of you and none of you are invited to my wedding.”

“Where would you go without telling us?” Yixing helps Yifan stand as he shakes his head and smiles. Yifan is still amazed how Taekwoon never sees this scheming, evil side of Yixing. Ask Taekwoon how his boyfriend is and he will gush how adorable and wonderful Yixing is. Yifan always mentally barfs at the mush fest, while Luhan actually makes barfing noises.

“And who the fuck will marry you?” Luhan asks.

Yifan just narrows his eyes and starts changing. He doesn’t believe in true love and all those Disney-churned delusions, but he hopes he does find someone who doesn’t mind how weird he is. Someday, somewhere…

 

Kim Junmyeon should have never said out loud that he doesn’t have anything to wear to the party hosted by Cha Hakyeon, the campus’s number one social butterfly. He is being dragged along when he rather stay home and finish writing his Doctor Who-Harry Potter crossover fanfiction. But no, Yong-sun has a massive crush on one of Hakyeon’s friends and she doesn’t want to go alone. Somehow, Chanyeol heard about the party and showed up at the apartment Junmyeon rented with Yong-sun. Since Chanyeol lived a bit further from the campus, Junmyeon told him to bring some party appropriate clothes because he doesn’t own any. Too bad, Chanyeol borrowed a sweater from his girlfriend’s closet.

No, Junmyeon’s problem doesn’t lie with the fact that this a womenswear. He would look good in anything, he knows (his tenth grade drama experience as Louka from _Arms and the Man_ made him realise certain things). His problem lies with the fact this is the ugliest Christmas sweater he has ever seen. It is black with baby blue collar and cuffs, and the design consists of two squirrels hanging up fairy lights. It would be a normal, cute design, but no, whoever designed this chose to use neon green and neon red to colour the squirrel, which in Junmyeon’s opinion looked rabid. Oh, and the best part is that the fairy lights spell ‘Christmas is so Fetch’ in rainbow colours.

Junmyeon thinks he is going to be sick if he keeps staring at his reflection for too long. He doesn’t know what he did to offend Baekhee (Chanyeol’s girlfriend), but he is a hundred and ten percent sure she is exacting revenge from him. Nothing else explains this horrible sweater, nothing.

With a heavy heart, and an even heavier sigh, he steps out of the bathroom. He has his eyes shut, ready for the hysterics. But when he hears nothing, he opens his eyes to see Chanyeol and Yong-sun gobsmacked and with mouths open wide. This is the most taken aback and silent he has ever seen them. It would be quite a Christmas miracle if some Mean Girls-obsessed designer didn’t design this car crash of a sweater.

Junmyeon scowls, “Your girlfriend hates me.”

Chanyeol shakes his head slowly as he says, “Dude, I never checked what she gave me. I should have checked.”

“That’s…like, wow,” Yong-sun fumbles. “I have never seen anything this ugly. Not even Chanyeol’s hairy armpits can compare.”

Since Chanyeol was so shocked by the ugliness of the Christmas sweater, he didn’t even retort back to Yong-sun’s comment. Junmyeon wants to cry. He throws his hands up in the air and says, “I am not going!”

“Dude!” Yong-sun grabs him as he is about to run to his bedroom and lock himself in. “Did I tell you Wonshik from the football team is going to be there?”

“Wonshik? _The_ Kim Wonshik with those gorgeous legs?” Junmyeon asks, a little starry-eyed. He had been nursing a silly little crush on the tall footballer with the longest legs he has ever seen for the last two weeks.

Yong-sun huffs, “Yes. I wanted to surprise you, Hakyeon’s best friend is in the team, so he invited the footballers as well.”

“Who’s Kim Wonshik?” Chanyeol asks, finally breaking out of his haze.

“Junmyeon’s latest crush,” Yong-sun informs. “He has been creeping all over his Facebook for days.”

Chanyeol nods. “You know, if you go to the party wearing the sweater Satan puked over, Wonshik might notice you.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes and is about to retort when Yong-sun cuts in, “He is right you know. Wonshik is a bit cuckoo after all. Remember the weird red hair he had that looked like a giant, fuzzy caterpillar had taken roost on his head? He might appreciate this even.” Yong-sun tightens her arms around Junmyeon and smiles sweetly down at him. but after years of knowing this woman, Junmyeon can read the underlying threat crystal clear in her eyes.

Chanyeol exclaims, “Oh! Caterpillar hair guy! I remember him! Had a good laugh over that!”

Junmyeon looks over Yong-sun’s shoulder to glare at his friend. He says, “He looked cute.”

“So, you coming?” Yong-sun asks again.

The threat is still at large, hovering between the space between her and Junmyeon, and the man is left with nothing, so he nods his head in defeat. He sighs, “Okay. Now let me go before you bruise me.”

Yong-sun cries in delight, squeezes his shoulders once, kisses him soundly on his forehead and finally lets go of him. They put on their shoes and outerwear, and when they are outside, standing by Yong-sun’s car, Chanyeol claps, “Here’s hoping both of you get the dick tonight!”

Yong-sun and Junmyeon squawk in indignation as Chanyeol laughs at their expressions.

Yong-sun shouts, “I don’t want Jaehwan for his dick!” 

Junmyeon exclaims, “I just want Wonshik’s number!”

Chanyeol laughs, “I just want the free alcohol and food!”

 

Yifan fixes his blond bangs under the beanie he is wearing and turns to face Luhan to glare at him. It is snowing, he is freezing and the noise coming from the house a few yards ahead of them is already giving him a headache. He grumbles for the hundredth time, “I hate y’all.”

Yixing rolls his eyes, “We don’t care.”

“Yeah,” Luhan chirps as he puts his arm around Yifan—the latter’s height of six feet two inches be damned—to drag him down. “We really, really don’t care that you are suffering.”

Yifan’s lips curl down as he wonders why he became friends with these two anyway. Was he that lonely, was he that elated to find people with whom he could speak in his mother tongue that he completely bypassed their vile, terrible, horrendous personalities?

They finally reach Hakyeon’s house, that he shares with five others, and they are greeted by a girl sprinting out of the house only to start puking on the small front-yard. They edge around her to get to the porch as Yixing grimaces, “That is a terrific welcome.”

Yifan whines, “This is why I hate parties.” The noise is deafening and they haven’t even stepped inside.

Luhan whips around and narrows his eyes at Yifan. He grabs Yifan by his shoulders and says, “Listen young man, you stop whining right now or I make your drunken cover of My Heart Will Go On viral, okay?”

Yixing chuckles as Yifan widens his eyes and gasps. Fine, it was another party and he had drunk some ten or twenty (he stopped counting after that ninth shot of cinnamon Smirnoff) shots of vodka before he decided to get on top of a table and belt out to the Celine Dion classic. He doesn’t even like that song, or that movie. He didn’t even know Luhan took a video, and now that he does, his blood runs a little cold and he can feel his death nearing. He cries, “I really, really hate you!”

Yixing stops chuckling and sweetly says, “Hey, think about all the free alcohol and food. And you might even find a cute boy in there.”

Luhan nods his head, “Yes, yes. I heard Wonshik is off the market.” He even wiggles his eyebrows for effect. “And he is blond, like you, right now!”

Yifan bites his lips and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down. It has been a while since he last indulged in alcohol, and Hakyeon always keeps a great stash (rumour on the campus is that he has certain “connections”), and it also has been three months since his last disastrous attempt at dating. He sighs, “Fine.”

Luhan claps his hands and nods, “That’s my boy!”

Yixing grabs the door handle and smirks, “Just, please don’t drink too much. Your dead drunk weight plus your height makes it harder for us to carry you.”

Yifan rolls his eyes. As far as he is concerned, he has great tolerance. He points towards Luhan and says, “Shouldn’t you be worried about Luhan’s dead drunk weight? He gets knocked out by four drinks and then starts dancing to 2NE1 songs.”

Luhan’s face reddens as he splutters, “I don’t need to be drunk to dance to Lollipop!”

“Sober you is a rather terrible dancer, and I don’t even want to start on your drunk dancing,” Yixing smirks, while Yifan hears angels singing in his ears when he realises Yixing took his side for the first time tonight. He might love Yixing more than anyone else right now. “But drunk Yifan dancing is another thing. It is like watching a giraffe trying to walk in a fashion show in stilettoes.” Okay, scratch that, Yifan still hates Yixing _the most_.

Luhan scowls, “Fine Shakira, we get it your hips don’t lie, now can we get in? I need some booze in my system, and maybe a fine lady to take home tonight.”

“Pfft,” Yifan mumbles under his breath. “Fine lady.” Luhan’s promiscuity is terrible and Yifan doesn’t like to hear his tales about his one night stands.

“Did you say anything you punk?” Luhan scowls.

“Shut up, both of you,” Yixing cries. “I haven’t seen Taekwoon in days!”

“And you are thirsty for the dick, we get it,” Luhan solemnly nods, while giving Yifan the stink-eye. Yixing tries to strangle Luhan, who ducks and cackles away as he runs inside.

Yifan chuckles and fixes his beanie again as he enters the establishment. The noise is deafening and there are too many people—Yifan almost takes an about turn. Almost being the keyword, since a rather tall person now blocks his view (no taller than him—no one in the campus is as tall as him). Yifan splutters an apology, “Sorry!”

The guy has ridiculously curly hair and he smiles, raising his hands and shaking his head. “No problem dude. But totally random question, how tall are you? I have never met anyone taller than me!”

On closer inspection, Yifan realises the guy is drunk (his eyes are glassy and he smells like cheap American beer). Also, his ears remind Yifan of a certain animated elephant. Yifan laughs, “I am six feet two.”

“Shit son,” the guy whistles, “You are only an inch taller than me but whoa. I am Park Chanyeol by the way!”

“Wu Yifan.”

They shake hands and Chanyeol leans in. He narrows his eyes and says, “Honestly, I had like three bottles and I lost my tiny friend.”

Yifan looks on with much confusion, trying to figure out if Chanyeol meant his dick by “tiny friend” or an actual person. People name their penises all the time—for instance, Yifan knows that Luhan calls his Lu-wurst (Yifan hates how he knows this fact). So, hey, who knows what this cute, tall guy means? Yifan says, “Excuse me? Tiny friend?”

“Yeah, Jun. I lost him,” Chanyeol pouts. “I also lost Sunny. I don’t know if they got the dick or not, but this is rude of them to leave me alone like this.”

Yifan keeps getting more confused by the second. He blinks at the guy and looks around, hoping the Jun and Sunny persons are around somewhere. To his avail, everyone is busy chugging alcohol, or grinding against each other to this electro-pop track he doesn’t recognise, or smoking illegal substances in the room drenched in hazy black light. In fact, now that he realises, even his friends are nowhere to be seen!

“Fuck,” Yifan mumbles.

“Yes, yes,” Chanyeol nods. He fishes his pockets for something, and then he yelps when he locates his phone. “I am going to call my girlfriend and tell her I have terrible friends.”

Yifan looks back at Chanyeol and feels a tiny bit disappointed that the cute, tall guy is straight. But he pushes it aside, he will crib about it later. Chanyeol shouts into the phone, “Babe I can’t hear you!”

Yifan takes pity on him and grabs Chanyeol by his elbow. “Here, let’s find a quiet place for you.” Yifan drags Chanyeol towards the kitchen. Hakyeon believes he is a domestic goddess, so his kitchen is nice and clean. Yifan heaves a sigh when he finds it empty. He pushes Chanyeol down on a chair, and lets him ramble to this girlfriend while he searches for alcohol in the fridge. To his surprise, he finds a premixed carton of eggnog in the refrigerator. He smiles when he reads it contain alcohol. Maybe this is Hakyeon’s secret stash—Yifan smirks.

“Chanyeol?” a soft, voice calls out. Yifan turns around and finds a short guy, with soft brown hair in the kitchen staring at Chanyeol and then at Yifan, who looks at him a bit awestruck, because _damn wow_ , who is this terribly good-looking fellow? His perfect face is _perfect_ with a strong jawline, and petite nose, and pink lips. And then his eyes fall on the sweater the newcomer is wearing.

The guy realises where Yifan is looking and he looks down as well. His face gets covered in a flush as he stutters, “I can explain.”

Yifan narrows his eyes and tries to control his laughter by biting down on his lip. _Christmas is so fetch, okay_. “Sure…”

 

As soon as the three of them entered Hakyeon’s place, Yong-sun turned to her friends and popped the top three buttons of her shirt-dress open while asking, “Buttoned or unbuttoned?”

Chanyeol and Junmyeon look at her chest and collectively sigh. Chanyeol says, “I though you weren’t desperate for Jaehwan?”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon adds. “I thought I heard you saying you want to charm him over by your personality and not your cleavage?”

Yong-sun scrunches up her face and thinks. Chanyeol says, “And that cleavage is fake anyway. You are wearing those push-up thingies aren’t you?” When both Junmyeon and Yong-sun look at him, in bemusement and shock respectively, Chanyeol rolls his eyes as he continues, “I have a girlfriend guys. I go shopping with her.”

Yong-sun makes a face and closes all the buttons. Junmyeon tuts, “Keep two open. That way you look sexy but not thirsty.”

Yong-sun does as she is told, and slaps Junmyeon’s shoulder. “You are a true friend.”

Junmyeon shakes his head as Yong-sun leaves them to go look for Jaehwan. Chanyeol says, “I will go look for the alcohol. You go get your man!”

Junmyeon nods and shouts, “I will find you later!”

Chanyeol gives him two thumbs up, and Junmyeon grins as he tries to find Hakyeon. He knew Hakyeon lived with five other people, however he didn’t know Wonshik lived with them. So is surprised when he finds a picture of Wonshik in the room. Even though the room is dark, he cannot miss that red caterpillar hair. He picks up the picture and peers at it, feeling very confused.

“Most people come here for the alcohol Junmyeon. But here you are,” Junmyeon turns around to find Nam Woohyun from his class grinning at him, bottles of beer in his hand. He hands one to Junmyeon, who laughs, “No, I was just wondering how come Wonshik’s picture is here.”

Woohyun takes a sip and smiles, “Oh? You don’t know? Wonshik moved in with Hakyeon and company a few months ago.”

“Oh?” He takes a long gulp of the drink in his hand.

“Aren’t you one of his many admirers?” Woohyun asks with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Junmyeon chokes a little on his drink. He splutters, “What?”

Woohyun laughs. “Relax. Your little crush on Wonshik became painfully obvious when he bumped into you that day after class and your face got all red!”

Junmyeon feels his face getting warmer in mortification. He mumbles against the rim of his bottle, “He is cute. And tall.”

Woohyun chuckles, and soon his boyfriend Kim Sung-kyu joins them with more beer, and they comfortably chat for a while. One bottle turns into three and Junmyeon feels his bladder protesting, so he excuses himself. He heads for the bathroom down a corridor when he hears a strangled cry coming from one of the rooms by the passageway. He thinks someone is injured or something, so he carefully pushes the door aside, and what he sees has him yelping and scurrying away.

Junmyeon finds the bathroom and locks himself in it. He cups his cheeks and blinks at his reflection. He just saw Kim Wonshik get a blowjob from a girl in the room. Thanks to the loud music, the occupants in the room didn’t hear his yelp. Heck, Wonshik looked pretty close to his climax, he might have not even realised anyone saw them (and the girl had her eyes closed _thankfully_ ).

Junmyeon takes a few deep breaths, and composes himself. Well, seems like tonight is not the night he scores Wonshik’s number. He knew the footballer was into girls and guys both, so he was sort of hopeful, but looks like his hopes were dashed. He shrugs and tells his reflection to stop feeling sorry. He is sure he can find other tall, cute people in this world.

When he is done, he carefully tiptoes down the corridor, and he is sure he heard more moaning from the room. He hastens his steps and takes a deep breath when he reaches the main room. His head feels a little dizzy and his fingers are tingling, and he thinks he needs to go home. Normally, three bottle of pale lager are nothing to him, but adding to the scene he had to witness, he is kind of out of it. He searches for Yong-sun, and finds her making out with someone who didn’t look like anything like Jaehwan. He chooses not to bother her. He decides to find himself some water before trying to look for Chanyeol.

To his surprise, he finds Chanyeol in the kitchen blabbering on the phone. And then he notices the other man standing in the kitchen, and he is taken aback because this stranger is hot and tall _and so_ _fucking hot_. He forgets words as he stares at the wide brown eyes under wispy blond bangs peeking underneath a red beanie, and his throat gets dry when he sees those small, round lips. Who is this hot stranger and why hasn’t Junmyeon ever seen him?

Junmyeon realises the stranger is checking him out as well, and he feels smug. However, when the stranger’s gaze lands on his chest, he knows it is game over. He feels his face getting hot again as he exclaims, “I can explain!”

He sees the biting his lips, and Junmyeon feels like crying because he can tell the other is trying very hard to not laugh. The taller has a deep voice when he says, “Sure…”

(He doesn’t look too sure to Junmyeon though)

“Baekhee!” Chanyeol screams, which has both Junmyeon and Yifan flinching. “I didn’t drink much, I swear!”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes and snatches Chanyeol’s phone. The taller flails his hands, trying to get his phone back, but Junmyeon has him pushed away from himself by placing his palm flat on Chanyeol’s head. Yifan covers his mouth to hide his grin as he witnesses the funny scene.

“Baekhee? Hey, Junmyeon here,” he says. “Chanyeol is very drunk, don’t believe him. We came in his car and he is no longer fit to drive. Yong-sun is playing tonsil tennis with a dude and you know I am still trying to get my licence. So, long story short…” Junmyeon flinches as Baekhee scolds him for some seconds. “Okay, mom, we will wait. You remember Hakyeon’s place, right?”

Chanyeol, in the meantime, has planted his face on the table. Yifan, as he stared at Junmyeon (and his _very_ artistic sweater), had opened the eggnog carton and had started drinking it. He winces when he realises the rum in this drink might be on the stronger side. Junmyeon looks up to find Yifan looking at him as he sips from a carton (what is that, milk?). They both blush when their eyes meet. Yifan coughs and Junmyeon moves to focus on Chanyeol.

Junmyeon shakes Chanyeol’s shoulders, but to no avail, the giant remains unmovable. He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, he hears the stranger clear his throat. Junmyeon looks up and his heart skips when he finds the tall man looking sheepish as he scratches his neck. He says, “Do you need help?”

Junmyeon bites his lip and wishes (for the hundredth time) he was dressed better. He remembers his manners and shakes his head as he nervously laughs, “No, it’s ok—”

Yifan chuckles, “Look, no offense, but he’s pretty tall and you, well.”

Junmyeon narrows his eyes, and even though he feels insulted, he bites it down. A sober Chanyeol is staggering enough, he knows how heavy a drunk Chanyeol gets. He grudgingly accepts Yifan’s assistance. He says, “Okay.”

Yifan closes the carton and is about to come closer to the table when Junmyeon points at the carton in his hand, “What’s that?”

“Oh this? It’s eggnog, it’s really nice. Here!” Yifan hands Junmyeon the carton.

Junmyeon takes it and opens the lid. He takes a sniff and the heady scent of rum hits him first. He takes a sip and likes the way the creamy beverage burns down his throat. He licks his lips when he is done and smiles, “This is good.”

“I know right?” Yifan chuckles. He pulls Chanyeol up and between Junmyeon and him, they manage to drape Chanyeol over Yifan’s back. Yifan huffs, “Whoa, he is heavy!”

“Only till the sidewalk, we can leave him on the ground,” Junmyeon says as he cradles the two litre carton of eggnog against his chest.

Yifan laughs, a deep rumble that is nice to hear (or so Junmyeon decides). “Something tells me his girlfriend won’t agree to that!”

They head out through the backdoor, disturbing more people making out as they make their way to the small lane behind the house. Junmyeon takes another swig as he says, “Well, she wouldn’t, but it will be a nice revenge.”

They make their way around to the front of the house when Yifan asks, “Revenge?”

Junmyeon blushes as he says, “This is her sweater I am wearing.”

“Oh, so Baekhee is the proud owner of this masterpiece?” Yifan guffaws. “And here I thought you are a huge fan of _Mean Girls_!” Junmyeon groans in response.

They are now standing on the curb in front of Hakyeon’s place. Junmyeon helps Yifan prop Chanyeol against a water hydrant. Chanyeol grunts, and then starts snoring as he slumps to a side. Junmyeon murmurs, “Pathetic.”

Yifan has the eggnog now, so he takes a huge gulp as he watches Junmyeon tuck the scarf Chanyeol is wearing carefully around him. The terrible lighting of the streetlamp couldn’t take away the fact that Junmyeon is a very good-looking person. Yifan is glad he came to this party.

Junmyeon looks up, feeling eyes on him, and he is surprised to find Yifan looking down at him. Their gazes meet again, and like the first time, they start blushing again. Junmyeon gets to his feet and says, “I am Kim Junmyeon by the way.”

Yifan smiles, all gums and teeth. “I am Wu Yifan.”

Junmyeon is momentarily dazed by the gummy smile because how can someone so tall (he has to crane his neck up to look at Yifan!) and hot and intimidating have such a sweet smile? He forces his brain to work and the first thing that slips out is, “So, you are Chinese?”

Yifan nods. “Yes. I moved to Korea four years ago.”

“Oh! So, you go to Yonsei too?” Junmyeon gets handed the eggnog again and finds himself relaxing in Yifan’s presence.

Yifan crosses his arms and says, “I am doing my masters in visual communications there. Second year. You?”

Junmyeon licks his lips (Yifan zeroes in on that like a pervert that he is deep down). “I just began my postgraduate degree in education.”

Yifan smiles, “So, you are going to be a teacher?”

Junmyeon nods. “Yeah…”

“That’s nice.”

“Oh!” Junmyeon laughs. “This is Chanyeol!”

“Park Chanyeol, yes I know, we met.” Yifan flashes that gummy smile again and Junmyeon decides he finds that _very_ endearing.

“So…how do you know Cha Hakyeon?”

Yifan rolls his eyes as he gets back the eggnog. “His roommate and friend is dating my friend.”

Junmyeon frowns. “His roommate, which one?” He desperately hopes he didn’t see Yifan’s friend blowing Wonshik.

“Jung Taekwoon? Tall and mysterious?”

Junmyeon laughs in relief. “I only met Taekwoon once. He doesn’t talk much. He is in the football team, right?”

“Yeah,” Yifan nods. “My other friend, Luhan is also on the team. I know Hakyeon through them.”

“Oh.”

“And you?”

Junmyeon’s eyes crinkle as he smiles. “I shared a few electives with Hakyeon once upon a time.”

“Cha Hakyeon is something…”

“Yep. If he decides he is going to be your friend, then there is very little you could do.”

Yifan hands the drink to Junmyeon as he huffs. “And by very little, you mean moving to Mongolia and becoming a potato farmer if you want to get rid of him.”

Junmyeon laughs out loud and Yifan smiles at that. He finds himself liking the way Junmyeon laughed, and liking the way his cheeks flushed when he did so. _Cute_.

Yifan then points at the sweater. “So, what is that about?”

Junmyeon looks down at his sweater and cries a little. He whines, “I told Chanyeol to get me something to wear and he got me this.” He pouts and glares down at Chanyeol, who is now making weird puppy noises in his sleep.

Yifan’s eyebrows raise and his heart beat rises when he sees Junmyeon’s pink lips pouting. _Oh fuck, he is too cute_. There’s no way Yifan can handle all this…but he should say something. So, he grins, “I don’t think I have seen anything this bad in a long time.”

Junmyeon palms his face. “Tell me about it.” He covers his mouth and furrows his brows. “On the other hand, don’t.”

Yifan laughs. “You are cool.”

Junmyeon blushes and mentally screams. He says, “Thanks?”

“And cute too,” Yifan lets slip and regrets it as soon as the words have left his mouth. Look like his brain-to-mouth filter has officially broken (Luhan would have been delighted).

Junmyeon’s cheeks redden some more as he bores hole in the cemented curb. “Uh, thanks again?”

“Yeah,” Yifan coughs as he scratches his neck again. He is such a genius, but hey, at least Luhan and Yixing aren’t here to see him fuck things up.

“You are kind of hot too, I mean, not that is new for you to hear.” Yifan hears Junmyeon say and he instantly whips his head to look at Junmyeon in shock.

Yifan laughs as he feels his cheeks warming up. “Thanks, no one calls me hot anymore.”

Junmyeon looks up, a curious glint in his eyes as he checks Yifan out. “Why?”

“I tripped and fell on my face once, and people realised the hotness is all for show,” Yifan admits.

Junmyeon starts giggling, and clutches his stomach. “Oh, wow. I don’t mean to be rude, but that is amazing!”

Yifan chuckles along, “I know, huh.”

Junmyeon scoots closer and hands Yifan the drink back, the carton half-finished now. Coupled with the beer and rum, Junmyeon feels a little courageous. He tilts his head and smiles up at Yifan. “That’s okay. Clumsy yet hot isn’t a bad combination.”

Yifan drags his teeth over his lower lip as he feels the potent pull of attraction. There is something in the wide, dark eyes that pulls him in. Yifan grabs the carton and their fingers brush, but they don’t pull back. Yifan’s longer fingers lay comfortably on top of Junmyeon’s and neither think they can disagree to the heat blooming between them.

Yifan quietly says, “So, what are you hiding underneath your cute façade?”

A smile slowly forms on Junmyeon’s face. He says, “I think I need your number first if you want to know.”

Yifan chuckles as he nods. With his free hand, he gets his phone out. He hands it to Junmyeon, who quickly types in his number and saves it (he doesn’t forget to give himself a call). He gives the device back to Yifan, who is still smiling, and they are still holding the carton.

Junmyeon finds himself blushing again. Something tells him he might see more of Yifan…

A loud horn leads to Junmyeon getting startled which results in a disaster. Yifan’s grip on the carton loosens and at the same time, Junmyeon’s grip on the carton tightens and loud noise leads to his hands jerking. And then there is white, eggy liquid all over the front of Yifan’s black jacket.

Junmyeon gasps and stares down at Yifan’s jacket in horror while Yifan just looks on, aghast, at the splash of white over his new jacket. He mumbles, “Oh.”

The loud horn actually came from a taxi, that had Baekhee in it, and Junmyeon is surprised to find her shouting, after she embarked from the vehicle, “Park Chanyeol!”

Yifan looks behind Junmyeon to see a petite woman in a bright pink parka crouching over Chanyeol, who has come back to the land of living thanks to his girlfriend’s pterodactyl screech. Baekhee hoists him up and tries to get away from her boyfriend’s attempt at kissing her. She looks at Junmyeon, who is still in shock and says, “Some help Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon’s shock abates, and humiliation settles in. He looks up at Yifan and cries, “I am so sorry!”

If it was anyone else, Yifan might have started a scene (but then again, he wouldn’t have because he did live in Canada for too long). Since, it is someone as cute as Junmyeon, he finds himself shaking his head and saying, “It’s fine.”

Junmyeon shakes his head vigorously, “No—”

Baekhee shouts again, “I know dude’s hot, but Chanyeol is drooling all over me Jun!”

Yifan flushes as Junmyeon curses under his breath. Yifan says, “You know what, go on. I said it’s okay.”

“But I ruined your jacket!”

“I will send you the laundry bill, you did give me your number,” Yifan tries to joke.

And to his dismay, Junmyeon takes it seriously as he nods and then bows. He goes over to Baekhee and helps her in supporting Chanyeol, who is half-asleep now. He says, “I will call you then!”

Yifan waves his hand as he watches Junmyeon and Baekhee carry Chanyeol over to the drunk man’s car. Junmyeon looks over his shoulder once and smiles apologetically, yet brightly, and Yifan swears he stopped breathing.

Yifan hopes Junmyeon calls soon.


End file.
